Honey to the Bee
by Se-chan
Summary: Gaara and his fiance. Baking. Minor spoilers for the Shippuuden arc. Ficlet. Pure fluff. Gaara x OC, mentions of ShikaTema.


**Title:** Honey to the Bee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I own Gaara (however nice that might be). Something else I don't own is _Honey to the Bee _by the lovely singer Billie Piper, more commonly known as Rose from _Doctor Who_. I'm so sad she's gone TT

**Pairings:** Gaara x OC, mentions of ShikaTema

**Notes: **I find it amusing how Gaara has somehow aquired a reputation amongst his fangirls for being obsessed with cookies. I think this is what's called a drabble. It's fluff. All the way through. Gaara + cookies is goodness.

------------------------------------

**Honey to the Bee**

by

Se-chan

------------------------------------

Setsuna smiled, laughter alight in her eyes as she watched him 'work'.

He was mixing. His red hair was swaying back and fourth as he beat the mixture vigorously, his face the perfect picture of concentration.

'Having fun there, Gaara?'

He glanced over at her. She noticed a smear of flour across his cheek, and resisted the urge to lick it off, however tempting it was. It would only distract them from the task at hand.

He smiled slightly, turning back to his work.

'Perhaps.' he conceded.

She grinned, and turned, chuckling, back to her own bowl.

She was making a Christmas cake. It was a bit late, only being a few days before the 25th of December, but they had both been tied up before for months, literally, with missions. This was the first day that they had been able to some spend time together (well... not counting last night. But they had been _busy_). Being the Kazekage, he had no right to complain about the limited time he spent with his fiancé. It was his responsibility, and Suna had been going through hard times.

At some points he had been gone for weeks at a time. Sometimes she had too. She had applied for a permanent transfer to Sunagakure as soon as they had realised how serious they were about each other, but she still had her duties to Konoha, which, as an ally to the Sand, had been having it's own fair helping of trouble.

She had missed him terribly.

But now, the troubled times were over (at least for the moment), and they could spend Christmas together. So, she was baking the cake.

He, meanwhile, had decided against helping with the Christmas dessert. Not that she was surprised. Whenever anyone suggested baking, there was only one thing that Gaara wanted to make.

Cookies.

Generally chocolate chip. But any cookies were good by him.

It was one of those things that you had to know the Kazekage to find out about. His obsession with flat, round, sweet biscuits.

She shook her head, smiling.

'What?'

He was looking at her curiously. She grinned. That flour mark...

'Nothing.'

'Tell me.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Fine.'

There was silence as they turned back to their respective mixing, both suppressing laughter.

She watched him dump his finished mixture onto the bench and start kneading it violently out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, she continued to work on her own mixture.

'What cha' get Temari for Chrissie?' she asked, tipping her cake mix into the baking tin. Gaara, who had now progressed to rolling his cookie dough out into a large, flat disk, frowned slightly.

'A new swimsuit.'

'What?!' Setsuna burst out, staring at him in surprise. 'It's winter!'

Gaara looked flustered.

'She asked me to! Don't ask me why. Something about surprising Shikamaru...'

He rolled his dough distractedly, obviously remembering his sister's obsession with 'surprising' her husband.

Setsuna put her cake aside, then, dusting her hands on her apron, she approached her lover quietly from behind.

'Don't frown, or your face'll stay that way.' she said chidingly, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

He picked up the cookie cutters, shifting in her grip. She smiled, knowing she was making him uncomfortable. Resting her head on his shoulder, she made sure to breathe on his neck.

He moved again.

'Se... please...'

She grinned.

'What?'

She felt him shift again.

'You know what. Wait until I've finished.'

Smirking, she moved her head to peer over his shoulder. He had already cut out about twenty cookies.

She smiled, hugging him from the back.

'I love you!' she said happily.

'I love you too.' He paused for a moment, then started cutting out cookies with increased vigor.

She smiled as he placed the cookies quickly onto the baking tray he had greased beforehand.

Releasing him, she watched as he walked to the oven, putting in her cake and his own cookie tray. He set the timer for the right time, and turned to face her, desire written all over his face.

She smiled, staring at the flour mark on his cheek.

She hoped the cake wouldn't burn.

* * *

**END**


End file.
